


Lonely Enough

by Katherine



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Blood Trails by Tanya Huff, Set during series 2 episode 1, Werewolf character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas longed dully for a pack that he had never lived in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This concept of werewolves is inspired by the wer in Tanya Huff's novel _Blood Trail_.

There had been times back at Downton when Thomas felt lonely enough to want to curl up with Lord Grantham's labrador dog. That would be some sense of contact, nose to flank, fur to fur, although with an unreasoning creature. Thomas longed dully for a pack that he had never lived in. At the least, Downton was his own familiar territory.

These trenches, too loud to his ears in either form, and appallingly vivid with hurt and lies and death to his nose, were familiar after two years in the war.

He had to get home to Downton. No matter that he had no pack, no other wer, none even who knew his true nature. He had none of that here.

 

He outright yelped when the bullet went through his upraised hand, but succeeded somehow in biting silent the howl that welled up in him. Blood from his lip dripped to join his hand. For these first few moments of the expected long wait for help he slid into fur-form. He had another name like this, disarrayed black fur over too-lean frame. But no one but his mother had ever called him by it. He would transform back soon, nurse his wounded hand instead of paw, and endure.


End file.
